Jennifer fights with Bethany
Labor day becomes a battle between those two warring girls, Jennifer Harper and Bethany Arthur; Dylan Harper gets some help with his romance life from his best friend, Barry and it's an old familiar face; Steven Bennett tells Craig Atchley about some chicanery that his brother, Nigel has committed and they plan to enlist the help of Harper family friend, Joliette Manning in this episode of Harpers Falls. Scene One Boston Common. A fight has begun between Jennifer Harper and Bethany Arthur. JENNIFER: Who the hell do you think you are? Shoving me like that?! BETHANY (lying): Excuse me?! You did the shoving, not me! JENNIFER: You weren't even invited! What do you think you're doing here? BETHANY: This is a public park and I am here to enjoy myself! JENNIFER: Not around THIS part, you're not! (Bethany grabs a plate of food and hits Jennifer with it. A furious Violette storms over to help her sister.) VIOLETTE: How DARE you?! BETHANY: Whatever! (Enter a furious Michael and Wendy) MICHAEL: You are to leave this area now! BETHANY (nastily): You know, I don't think I am going to leave. WENDY (furious): You were not invited! BETHANY (ignoring Wendy): Whatever. Such DELICIOUS food! And I am going to have some! VIOLETTE: Don't you even TOUCH a plate of that food! Get out of here, Bethany Arthur! (Enter Ronald and Chelsea Arthur) BETHANY (lying as usual): Daddy! Jennifer Harper SHOVED me! (Chelsea and Ronald don't buy this.) CHELSEA: Mr. and Mrs. Harper, I am sorry for what she has done. She was supposed to remain at the library, but she obviously didn't. RONALD: Quit your lying, young lady. Apologize to the Harpers! BETHANY: Why should I?! CHELSEA: Because you had no right to barge into this! (Bethany storms off to the car.) RONALD: We're sorry for her attitude. We'll make sure she'll be punished for this. JENNIFER: She won't listen. MICHAEL: Maybe she will, my girl. Maybe she won't. RONALD: We will see to it, Jennifer. Again, Mr. and Mrs. Harper, we're sorry for her behavior. (Ronald and Chelsea go to their car, where they glare at an unrepentant Bethany) VIOLETTE: Where's Dylan? JENNIFER: He had to go back to the townhouse. (The picnic returns to normal) Scene Two Dylan's townhouse. DYLAN: What is this all about, Barry? BARRY: Trust me, pal. DYLAN: All right, you've not steered me wrong yet, I trust you. (Enter Adam, Dylan is astonished) ADAM: Dylan. DYLAN: Adam Mathison?! What brings you back to Boston? ADAM: My mom died; so did Aaron and my adopted daughter. All in a car accident. DYLAN: My GOD! ADAM (softly): Aaron was driving my mother and Rebecca to the doctor's office. It was raining, I should have never let him go in weather like that. DYLAN: What do you mean? ADAM: A major thunderstorm. Mother needed some meds; and Aaron decided to take her with him when he took Rebecca to her doctor's appointment. He didn't even see the truck come head on! Right on the Schuylkill Expressway! The car was a total loss! They were all killed on impact! DYLAN: My God, I am sorry, Adam. What a major blow. ADAM: I did my share of grieving, I took that first step when I left Philadelphia for the last time. I know, I grew up there, and most everything I had was there, but with Aaron, my mom and Rebecca gone, I have nothing left there anymore. Why didn't you leave Boston after Alex died, you could have. DYLAN: I still had my family, and other friends. Maybe I am too stubborn and pig-headed, I don't know, but I know where my heart is, and that is Boston. ADAM: Maybe I shouldn't have up and left Philadelphia. DYLAN: It was what was right for you. ADAM: I guess it was. But I am thinking we could help one another. DYLAN: I am sure we can, but I have one idea that would help.' ADAM: What? DYLAN: Go back to the picnic. ALL three of us. (Barry, Adam and Dylan go back to the Common) Scene Three Back at the Common. Everyone is still shaken after Jennifer and Bethany's fight. JASON: Are you all right, honey? JENNIFER: No, Daddy! I am MAD! Who does she think she is?! VIOLETTE: Jenn, I know you're angry, I am too. JENNIFER: Thanks for the help, Vi. But she still hit me with food! SANDRA: Which shows what her attitude is. Mr. and Mrs. Arthur will make sure she is punished. WENDY: Yes, darling, she will be. (enter Sheila) SHEILA: I talked with Mark and Rosemary. They are fine. Rose is coming back home in a week, Mark is going to help John get things back at the bank on its feet. MICHAEL: How long will he be down there? SHEILA: According to Rose, he will be down there for a month or two. WENDY: That is good. It will help matters. (Enter Barry, Dylan and Adam) ADAM: Is there enough food for me? (Everyone is astonished) MICHAEL: Adam. When did you get back? ADAM: A few days ago, I left Philadelphia. WENDY: I am sorry to have heard about your mom, lover and adopted daughter. ADAM: Thank you, Wendy. SHEILA: Where are you staying? ADAM: With Dylan and you all. SHEILA: We'll be glad to have you. (Adam sits down and has something to eat) Scene Four Another part of the commons. Nicholas is talking with Victoria, his late wife's aunt. NICHOLAS: I cannot believe that Taylor didn't say anything about this. I thought she loved me. VICTORIA: Darling, you know she was thinking of what would be best for everyone. NICHOLAS: But what about a mother for Nicky? VICTORIA: You will find someone again, Nicholas. I know it doesn't sound like it right now, but she aimed for what she wanted, and she got it. NICHOLAS: It still stings, Aunt Victoria. VICTORIA: Granted it will, for a while to come; but it will come to pass that you will find someone. NICHOLAS: I don't know how to be a single father. VICTORIA: You will have me and Robert to help you, if you need it. NICHOLAS: Sheila also offered her services. VICTORIA: And you already ARE doing a magnificent job as a single father, with Jacqueline. NICHOLAS: I guess I am. VICTORIA: And it's gonna be easier than you think. (Nicholas mulls over what Victoria said) Scene Five Car headed away from Boston Common and headed towards the Back Bay. CHELSEA: Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with you! BETHANY: Whatever! That bitch started it! She shoved me! I saw free food! Seriously, mom? CHELSEA: Oh, shut up! Why would we believe you after those texts! BETHANY: Cause you love me! CHELSEA: Don't give me bullshit girl! RONALD: Oh my god, Chelsea, calm down! (Chelsea takes a deep breath, as the whole family get out of their car) CHELSEA: Get out of this car! And you get in the house! (Chelsea grabs Bethany by the arm and takes her upstairs) BETHANY: What are you DOING?! Have you lost your mind?! (She goes in Bethany's room and takes her money from her and begins cutting her credit cards) CHELSEA: You are gonna LEARN YOUR LESSON, BETH! BETHANY: NO! STOP IT! DADDY! (Bethany then tries to take her stuff back from her mom, while her mother has scissors in her hand. The scene switches to the hallway where you can hear them fighting. All the sudden you hear glass breaking and many screams) Scene Six The Atchley mansion. Hannah and Craig have returned from the picnic. STEVEN: Hey you two, how did it go? HANNAH: Crazy, that is the word I can say for it. CRAIG: Yeah, Hannah's sister, Rose, is down in Florida; her cousin Jennifer gets into a fight with another girl who gate crashed the party, and Dylan comes back with an old family friend. In a way, crazy. HANNAH: Now, Craig; I think Dyl being escorted by Adam was sweet. CRAIG: I will agree there. Adam escorting Dyl was wonderful. Your brother is due for some happiness again. STEVEN: Seems like I missed a lot of insanity. HANNAH: I will be back, I have to put Maggie down. CRAIG: All right, love. STEVEN: Bad as that? CRAIG: Not really. Dylan being escorted by Adam Mathison WAS sweet, I agree with Hannah on that one. I think those two would make a terrific couple. Adam lost his mom, former lover and his adopted daughter in one fell blow. STEVEN: Any word on Rose? CRAIG: The situation is under control. Rose is coming back next week. Mark is going to stay down there for a time, to help the bank get back on its feet. STEVEN: That is good. I found some things about Nigel that really angered me. CRAIG: What? STEVEN: Nigel was a hypocrite in a lot of ways. CRAIG: I am wondering if I should know about it? STEVEN: Take a look. (Craig looks at the paper and is stunned by Nigel's gall!) Scene seven Dylan's townhouse. BARRY: You two seemed to hit it off. ADAM: Yeah, I think we did. BARRY: You don't sound too enthused. ADAM: Listen, Barry, the only thing that Dyl and I have are being widowers! I am sure we can bond, because I DO find Dylan attractive. I always have. But you have to remember, first I lose TJ; then I lose Aaron, I don't want to lose Dylan either. BARRY: I am aware of your bad luck with romance, Adam. I don't want you to lose Dylan, either. After all, he IS my best friend, and I care a great deal about what happens to him. ADAM: Then why didn't you pursue a relationship with him? BARRY: You know the answer to that. He and I are better as friends, Adam. I think you two would have more in common. ADAM: Maybe we do. At least, I am willing to give it a shot. BARRY: That is all I ask. ADAM: Thanks. BARRY: And you had better take good care of him, or else I will go after you! (Adam grins at Barry. He still thinks Barry is crazy for not getting into a relationship with Dylan, but he now understands more) Scene Eight Bethany's bedroom. (Ronald comes shooting up the stairs) RONALD: WHAT HAPPENED? BETHANY: Oh my god... CHELSEA (furiously): OUR BRAT OF A DAUGHTER, MADE ME THROW THE SCISSORS OUT THE WINDOW! RONALD: OH MY GOD! THE WINDOW NEEDS REPAIRED! (Chelsea, feeling angry, slaps her daughter and walks out crying, while Bethany takes a deep breath) Scene Nine Jason and Sandra's house. SANDRA: Are you all right, Jennifer? JENNIFER: No, Mom, I am still angry with Bethany for sticking her nose into our business. SANDRA: I am shocked that she would behave that way. JENNIFER: Mom, it was awful! She barged into OUR family get together and she acted like she owned the place! (Enter Jason) JASON: She will get hers, princess. Believe me, she will get hers. JENNIFER: Vi had her pegged right all along. How could I have been so disloyal, and to my own best friend too. (Enter Violette) VIOLETTE: It's understandable, Jenn. You were hoping to be friends with her, no shame in that. JENNIFER: But the way I treated you because of it. VIOLETTE: Jennifer, no matter what, you're ALWAYS going to be my best friend. We were born together, remember? JENNIFER: Yeah, we were, and that is more special, isn't it Vi? VIOLET: Exactly, hon. No matter what, that is something that cannot be destroyed! (Jennifer hugs her sister) VIOLET: Mom, Dad, do you mind if Jenn and I talk? (Jason and Sandra nod, understanding the bond those two have) SANDRA: Dinner will be ready soon, girls. VIOLETTE: All right, Mom. (Jason and Sandra leave) JENNIFER: I saw Cam on Facebook. He posted another hot picture! VIOLETTE: Oh my god... Do you even think you're ready for love? JENNIFER: Sort of. But Bethany has made her interest known too. VIOLETTE: Well, we can't let that phony do that, can we? We can't let Cam get away, especially from my favorite twin sister. JENNIFER: You approve? VIOLET: Of course, I do. I just want you to be happy, Jenn. JENNIFER: And I want you to be happy too. Besides, Cam is my sort-of boyfriend. You know Mom and Dad would go nuts if I was dating. VIOLETTE: I know. Dad said that he and Uncle Aaron couldn't date until they were 15. JENNIFER: It's dumb! I mean everyone dates. I started in like, ummm, Pre-K? (They laugh) JENNIFER: Uncle Mike met Aunt Shelby while they were in college. VIOLETTE: What a family we have. JENNIFER: Yes, we do. And I love them all. VIOLETTE: So do I. (Jennifer and Violette hug one another again) Scene Ten Atchley Mansion. STEVEN: You see what I am saying. CRAIG: Yes, I do. How could he have been in contact with Libby Atchison? She had never known him, or so I thought. STEVEN: I got this information from Linda Atchison, and she told me that she had checked over her sister's phone records. CRAIG: Linda was very thorough in getting this. I salute her for that. STEVEN: What do we do? CRAIG: Well, Libby is headed to prison, and this information could solidify her a long time behind bars. STEVEN: How can she be the one who went through Nigel to order one of her orderlies to kill Alex. Not to mention Nigel having had a hand in it. CRAIG: Nigel is dead; so we have to focus our attention on the one who ordered it, Libby! I talked with Anyssa Forson. She has recently hired her friend, Joliette Manning, to help her and Bryan with investigations. STEVEN: Wait a second! Isn't she a nurse at Mass General? CRAIG: Yes, she is, but she is also studying law-enforcement at Harvard. If she ever lost her nursing job, it would be something to fall back on. STEVEN: That does make sense. How can we talk with Anyssa to see if Joliette can investigate. CRAIG: I talked with Anyssa and her superiors at the US Attorney's office. They managed to expedite things so Joliette can get her investigator's license. STEVEN: Helps to be married into their family. CRAIG: I am not married to Hannah yet. STEVEN: You will be, pal. Believe me, you will be. (Craig and Steven look at the paperwork, and get ready for their next move. The scene fades) Category:Episodes